


My name

by Ivartheboneme



Series: Sons of Ragnar [3]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Dreaming, F/M, Moaning in your sleep, Overheard, Reader-Insert, Talking in your Sleep, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 17:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11537409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivartheboneme/pseuds/Ivartheboneme
Summary: A looooong time ago, I got a request for a reader insert in which she’s sleeping and the Ragnarssons hear her moaning a name. Sorry it took so long, anon!





	My name

Sigurd sets the cup back down on the table and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand.

”Either way, I don’t think she-”

“Shut up.” Ivar snarls, interrupting Sigurd. Ubbe strokes his beard, sighing a little and glancing at his youngest brother.

“Ivar-”

“Sssh!” This time it’s Hvitserk interrupting. Ubbe stares in shock but before he can speak up again Hvitserk gestures to the corner where the girl is still sleeping under a pile of furs.

“Listen.” Hvitserk urges. Ivar is already leaning out of his seat, eyes trained on the girl. Ubbe and Sigurd follow their brothers’ lead, quieting down and redirecting their attention to the bed. There’s a long silence and Sigurd furrows his brow; he’s just about to scoff at his brothers when he hears it. She’s moaning something. His eyes widen in surprise.

“Is she hurt?” Ivar asks quietly. Sigurd breaks into a smug grin and Hvitserk bites his tongue, not quite able to stop the giggle that’s forcing its way up his throat.

“No, I do not think she’s hurt, brother.” Ubbe answers with a distant look in his eyes. Hvitserk suddenly rises from his chair and moves towards the bed. After only two steps, he is stopped by Ubbe latching onto his wrist.

“What are you doing?” The oldest brother whispers. Hvitserk’s face is lit up by a grin.

“I want to hear what she’s saying.” He answers.

“She’s not saying anything, it’s just some nonsense noise.” Ivar says, perhaps a bit too loudly because the girl stirs under the furs. They all freeze. She moves one more time then sighs and stills. Her face is visible now. Satisfied that she’s still sleeping, Sigurd turns to Ivar.

“Of course you’d think it’s just nonsense; have you ever heard a woman moan?” Ubbe releases Hvitserk to instead grab Ivar by the shoulder, trying to keep him from facing the second youngest son. Ivar hisses angrily but only struggles a little against his older brother’s grip before looking at over at the bed again.

“Sounds like a name.” Hvitserk murmurs while creeping closer. Having almost reached the corner where she’s sleeping, he pauses to glance over his shoulder at the table where the brothers sit.

“I bet it’s my name.” He says in a low voice.

“Brother.” Ubbe sighs while shaking his head but Hvitserk presses on.

“If it’s not mine you can have my lunch.” Ivar mutters something about Hvitserk never being able to go without food until dinner, making Ubbe smile and fight off the urge to chuckle.

“And if it is yours?” Sigurd asks.

“Then I need you to leave so that I can wake her up and offer the real thing.” The second youngest brother raises his cup to signal that they have a deal. Hvitserk bows his head lightly then takes the last few steps towards the bed. He stays there, perfectly still and with his back turned to his brothers. A minute or so passes before he turns and grins at Sigurd.

“Definitely my name.”

“Liar!” Sigurd scoffs and the girl moves again. Hvitserk freezes until she’s settled down, then shoots Sigurd an annoyed glare. Sigurd stands up and moves past Ubbe towards the bed, ignoring the oldest brother’s attempts at stopping him. Leaning down to listen at the pleased noises, his face takes on an amused look. He straightens his back again and shakes his head.

“I don’t know what she’s saying but it’s not ‘Hvitserk’.” 

“You think she’s dreaming about you, little brother?” Hvitserk asks. Ubbe cuts in before Sigurd can answer.

“Why are you so sure that she’s dreaming about one of us? Maybe she has a loved one back home that she misses.”

“But we are princes.” Hvitserk and Sigurd say in unison, and Ivar nods in agreement with them. Ubbe sighs, tired of his brothers’ bickering. He takes an empty pitcher from the table and, without warning, throws it to the floor. It lands with a loud thud. Sigurd and Hvitserk look on in shock before darting away from the bed and back towards their seats as the girl begins to move again.They don’t quite reach the chairs before she sits up but at least they aren’t caught looming over her.

“Oh, did we wake you, y/n? I apologize, my brothers can be quite clumsy.” Ubbe says while Sigurd and Hvitserk stare at their feet.

“No, don’t be sorry. It’s time to get up anyway. Seems like I’ve missed breakfast.” She murmurs while rubbing her eyes. Sitting down at the table, she accepts a cup of water from Ubbe. Hvitserk squirms in his seat while Ubbe glares at him, silently warning him. After a few minutes, Hvitserk can’t contain himself any longer. He clears his throat.

“So, y/n, did you dream about anything special?”


End file.
